


you can write it on your arm 你可以写在胳膊上

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And Discovering Otherwise, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bookstores, Bucky Barnes Returns, Emotions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions, Steve Believing Bucky To Be Dead, True Love, standard winter solkier warning, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在特区的一个书店里，Steve Rogers正在给粉丝们签售。Bucky Barnes来找他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can write it on your arm 你可以写在胳膊上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you can write it on your arm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803943) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> 这篇文是给2014 Stucky神秘圣诞老人礼物交换的礼物！最后没写成一篇小黄文。也许以后会写一个后续，关于婚礼当夜的……
> 
> 像以往一样，所有人物都属于Marvel，不属于我！只不过因为喜欢他们才写的。
> 
> 题目来自于My Chemical Romance’s “Summertime”: how long/ until we find our way/ through the dark and out of harm/ you can run away with me/ any time you want…

那些书在大波逼近。没有别的词可以形容了。

 

说实话，可能有很多词可以形容。在字典里。周围那堆书里可能有一本。

 

Steve叹口气，挂上美国队长的招牌微笑。给早已在他面前摆好的又一本 _咆哮_ 签上名字。那个小孩也朝他微笑，一个见到自己偶像的小男孩。Steve喜欢给孩子们那种魔法时刻，他真的很喜欢。他只是……

 

……太累了。

 

漫长的一天。漫长的，还没完的一天。签书，签DVD，照相机闪光灯噼里啪啦乱闪，还有过分殷勤的书店员工。在这个华盛顿特区特别的书店里，每个人都兴奋不已，因为独一无二的Steven Grant Rogers来这里参加活动。Steve Rogers，美国队长，不可思议的真实故事——演员出身的超级战士，这个男人曾是大银幕上的英雄，之后穿上作战服开始真枪实战，如今成为真正的国家象征，代表了忠诚、勇气、爱国。

 

Steve Rogers和咆哮突击队。上帝，他头疼。他把名字潦草地签上，还有一个“诚挚的祝愿”，写在一张他早期战争“史诗电影”的彩色海报上。那是他还是演员的时候。在以前……

 

以前的事。

 

他的小队结束任务——在欧洲，中东，几个高度机密的地方——随着呼吸的一起一伏，在那个他不愿回想却又不断想起的一刻之后，他带着高度的荣誉公开宣布退役，然后写点儿畅销回忆录，去充满刺激的异域风情之地宣传他的新书，过上土豪般的日子。

 

这些异域风情之地怎么那么巧，都是有名的恐怖分子和军火贩子的藏身处。Nick Fury的神盾团队不是CIA也不是FBI，他们绝对致命、神出鬼没、极度警惕，而且那些闪光会爆炸的小玩意儿武装到了牙齿。

 

神盾干得不错。Steve干得不错。他知道他很棒。有些时候他甚至能察觉出来。

 

他朝队伍里的下一个女士微笑。她也朝他微笑，她的眼睛瞳色幽深，眼神充满期待。她的头发编成漂亮的辫子在头上盘成复杂的样式，Steve觉得自己被那些弯曲缠绕的发丝和优雅的式样搞分神了。可以试着给她画像，他心想，他清楚自己现在有点分心。

 

他现在不画画了。偶尔画一点儿。这书里的几幅插图，因为他的出版商说这会让整个故事更鲜活更人性化。树，小镇，道路的素描。他们曾去过的地方。

 

他不画人。不论怎样，所有那些面孔都会变成一张脸。

 

Bucky，他心想，又签了一本书，给一个小男孩和他妈摆好姿势让他们拿手机拍照。噢，Bucky。

 

“这肯定很难。”有个声音说。

 

Steve差点跳起来，粉丝能读心的时候，连国家英雄都得吓一跳。他的膝盖哐地撞到桌子边上很疼，他想道歉说自己没想到这样，不过没成，因为那个女孩先道歉说吓到他了，他俩最后变成了互相同情。

 

“嗯，”Steve说，“对不起。”然后拿起她的书。

 

“不用，”她说，“是我的错。你可能不想谈这个。不过我就是想说……我，嗯，去年我的女友死了，她是军人。你书里写的——关于他，嗯，Bucky Barnes……”她脸红了，很漂亮，眼神悲伤，可是很温暖。Steve也想给她画像，画成一个超级英雄，在阳光下背着盾牌向前走。“我就是，嗯。你帮我——这书帮我明白有人能理解，知道吗？有人能明白那种感受。你得坚持下去。我想象不出你是怎么坚持下来的。”

 

“我们当时在执行任务。”这不是个机械无情的回答，从来都不是，不过多年后，心痛虽然久远，可还是很熟悉，不再是心上的一刀，而更像是雨天里难以愈合的断骨。“我们继续任务。Bucky也会希望我们那样做。”

 

“这不公平。”她说。“你参军就是为了去找他。你做的每一件事，你只有那几个月……”

 

“从来都没有公平的事。”Steve缓缓答道。被打的骨折，被抓伤，被逮住。Bucky一直都是他的全部。然后Bucky死了，在阿尔卑斯山上执行任务的时候，Bucky从Steve要抓住他的指尖掉了下去。后来Steve竭尽所能回到那里去寻找他的尸体，但是是很久之后了，在那次行动胜利之后。那里没有尸体，Steve呆傻地盯着空空雪地，觉得冰雪裹住了自己的心。

 

“哦。”她说。“抱歉，还有谢谢你——你很诚实，谢谢……”她拍拍他的胳膊，跑走了。

 

在Steve椅子旁边，Natasha在嚼泡泡糖，啵地吹破一个，这就意味着她需要有人关注。Steve不知道她在那里站了多久， _没人_ 注意到她。Natasha有的是招儿。

 

目前，她假装是Steve巡回签售会的助理。昨天一天她都在某个废弃仓库里审讯一个军火贩子。Steve看着她时髦的高跟鞋。她已经尽量把血都擦掉了。当然她会这么做。

 

她什么都没说，不过用眼神问他：要透口气吗？

 

我没事，Steve的回答无声、疲惫，还是装得很好。书店员工给他端来一杯咖啡，他机械地喝下去，然后开始后悔，实在太甜了。行动结束，昨晚就结束了，已经取得所有情报；今天只不过保证没人把大名鼎鼎的美国队长以及他的畅销回忆录跟那些秘密行动联系在一起。

 

他又喝了一口咖啡。甜味徘徊在他舌头上。Bucky肯定会喜欢这个。Bucky总是喜欢感官上的享受：高档衣服，上等威士忌，不管是逮到机会还是创造机会，都会让Steve的嘴唇在他身上留下令人欢愉的吻痕甚至是淤青。

 

这种机会永远也不嫌多。属于他们的时间永远都不够。属于他们的呼吸空间永远都不够。永远，永远，永远。

 

James Buchanan Barnes是他童年最好的朋友，Steve时常会琢磨为什么，为什么一个科学谜、时髦小伙儿、英俊又大方的他会站到一个瘦小枯干病弱又愤青的孩子身边支持他，当时他正被三年级最欺负人的家伙打得屁滚尿流。在那次混乱的初遇之后很多年，他真的问过一次。他当时已经是一个月内第五次生病了，快把肺咳出来了，而Bucky都没去高中第一次返校节舞会而是坐到了他的床边。Steve生气沮丧，痛恨生活不公而且以后也不会公平这个事实，他让Bucky走，因为TMD为什么要让Bucky在这浪费时间啊。Bucky应该去跟女孩们跳舞，过得快活……那才跟他相配。

 

Bucky只是翻了个白眼，站起身，出了屋子，Steve立刻害怕起来，因为Bucky走了，他现在觉得自己渺小惊恐病弱，那种感觉跟他虚弱的肺没有关系。他让Bucky走的，Bucky现在走了，把整个世界的色彩也一并带走。Steve Rogers爱着Bucky Barnes，而Bucky走了因为是Steve让他走的……

 

他眼睛发热，使劲憋着眼泪，然后因为太用力又开始咳嗽，就在这时Bucky跑回来，拿着从微波炉里做好的速食鸡汤面，跟他说：“你这白痴，你想起来？不许起来！”Steve闻着鸡汤的香味，觉得自己恋爱了。

 

他爱Bucky Barnes爱了很多年。以后也会一直爱下去。不会再爱别人。

 

Bucky参军了，因为他成绩好，有脑子，可同时又有一群弟弟妹妹要养活，而且家里没什么钱。他笑着，看着Steve的眼睛，跟前就是一个2、3岁的Barnes家小不点的卷头发脑袋瓜儿，对他说：“嗨，没事，就这一趟，然后我就回来。之后军队就会替我付大学学费。该死，有可能还有研究生院的学费呢，工程学，物理，谁知道呢，Stevie，我们要什么就可以有什么了……”

 

Bucky加入了107团，因为他父亲以前就在那里服役。Steve，瘦小还总生病，也算是找到了零星给人当模特和演戏的工作——因为别人觉得他的脸长得挺有意思，甭管 _那是_ 什么意思吧——能赚点小钱，赌咒发誓说如果Bucky不会来，自己就去前线，亲自把他拽回家。

 

这个故事写在了书里。他写到一半的时候，不得不停下来去吐一会儿。

 

他救过Bucky一次。从二战史诗片的片场跑了——是在跟美国军官们理论了一番之后——跑到新纳粹极端分子老窝里；把Bucky从试验台子上救下来，顺便带领着一帮衣衫破烂、被当做实验对象的幸存残兵走向了自由。

 

他猜那是他唯一一次救了Bucky。他很幸运，他们很幸运，因为他俩还有附加回合，大多数人可没有这个待遇。

 

这真TM不公平。这对不上，跟Bucky救他的次数完全对不上。所以他需要停笔，然后坐在自家浴室冷冰冰的瓷砖地板上，浑身发抖，拿手把壁橱打得都是洞。那只手没能在Bucky第二次需要他的时候抓住他。他那些刚获得的肌肉，力量，他没能……

 

Bucky要是知道他把自己弄伤了肯定会踢他屁股的，然后把他扔上床，给他端来美味的汤。Bucky会亲亲他，就像Steve以前有一次亲Bucky的嘴唇那样，那是在法国，街边都是亮闪闪的咖啡馆，雪花从天上飘下来，他俩站在那，惊讶但又全心投入，他渴望能尝到Bucky，渴望能尽情享受，把他的声音香味和触感记在脑子里，把那些感觉印在心里，就像印在他的骨血和灵魂上的一封情书。Steve亲他的时候，Bucky吃了一惊，Steve还记得呢，但是Bucky立刻张开嘴也回吻他。任Steve予取予求， Steve想要或者需要从他那里拿走的一切，那一吻仿佛是无需言明的一生的许诺。

 

Bucky本可以在他身边，和他一起拯救世界。也就不会做出那些事了。

 

他以为他们有的是时间。他以为他有时间想出那些话，攒足说出那些话的勇气。它们就在嘴边。就像那只伸向他的手，他没能抓住。

 

Bucky Barnes到死都不知道Steve Rogers爱他， _永远爱着_ 他，Steve不可能改变这个事实，因为透过窗户看到的雪花，火车，和阳光都像是当时的悲伤，在华盛顿特区这间书店外天空上盘踞的乌云给他的感觉就是冷酷的不公。

 

一个笔记本放在了他签名的桌子上。

 

他反射性地拿起笔，翻开第一页，正要问写什么名字……

 

第一页空白。整个本子都是空白的。

 

那笔记本很软，是皮面的，估计挺贵，里面的纸张摸起来像缎子一样滑。本子不大正好适合放在口袋里随身携带，而且还防水，以防万一Steve想在下雨天带着去公园。空白的奶油色纸页让他的指尖蠢蠢欲动想要创做点什么，想用彩色墨水笔或者铅笔接受这个作画的邀请。这个本子太完美了。

 

他抬头看。没人站在桌子前面。

 

排在队里下一个该签名的女孩，紧抱着那本 _咆哮_ ，一脸糊涂地耸耸肩。“不是我的。”

 

“你看见谁放这的吗？”

 

又耸了下肩。“不知道，知道吗，上一秒这还什么都没有呢，下一秒这本子就放这了。就像，这简直就是插队，就，这可不对。美国队长可不应该掐个儿。”

 

“他倒有可能。”Steve说。“如果这很重要的话。”她不知道他是谁。她知道美国队长。那个装样子的面具。那个大明星。

 

而留下笔记本的人了解Steve Rogers。

 

他转过身，出于直觉，出于他左肩上低语的第六感。一个棒球帽。一身黑衣。隐没在背景里。一个影子。

 

但是……

 

但是他认识那个影子，那个时隐时现的人。就算是在这家悠闲书店的灯光下，在这么多年之后，那个身影像个野性难驯的流浪猫一样窜来窜去，而不再是那个眼睛明亮、前途大好的长腿男孩了，也不是之后那个挂着微笑射出致命子弹的狙击手，和总是为Steve盯着身后保护他的朋友了。

 

“抱歉，”Steve挤出一句话：“透透气……”然后没管那些疑惑的眼神跑了出去。在他身后，Natasha把笔记本拿起来；她会替他收好的，他知道，真男人从不回头看。

 

那身影很快。Steve也不慢。他们最后跑到书店后身的停车场里，送货卡车停在那，清理仓库的人停在那，在那儿，书被运来出售，找到它们的归处。Steve脚下的水泥地面已经裂开磨损。

 

那人捂得很严实。外套，棒球帽，长发，手套。周围的空气仿佛一碰就破，蓄势待发要爆炸一般。可是Steve浑身发烫，因为眼前所见又冷又热，还晕乎乎的。

 

他说：“Bucky。”而Bucky Barnes正跑着，突然停住了，因为在这个冬日夕阳下听到自己的名字。

 

“ _是_ 你。”Steve说，“哦，上帝，哦，妈的，怎么回事，你怎么，算了，Bucky……”

 

“你留给我的那个本子。”Steve说。“你……”

 

“Bucky。”Steve叫他。或者说应该是低语，甚至是抽噎。“Bucky。”

 

“我……”Bucky犹豫着开口。书店后面没关好，里面的灯光照在他脸上，不过更多地照在灰色便道上，还有他结结巴巴说出来的话：“我只是想……想看看你会不会要那个本字。你不应该见到我。”

 

Steve那过度紧张的小心脏对他发出警告，说它已经无法再承受更多的复杂情绪了。Steve没理它。他就是这么固执。“Bucky……它很棒，谢谢，我……为什么我不能见你？我现在就在看着你。”

 

Bucky摇头，呼了口气，不是在发笑，然后侧过身体，摆好要跑的姿势，然后他就又要消失了，像那些要化的雪一般蒸发掉。

 

Steve紧跑两步来到他身边。Bucky退了一步。Steve就又上前一步。

 

Bucky从棒球帽的帽檐下头瞧着他，然后试着又退后了两步，这回他开始倒着走。

 

Steve抱着肩膀，跟着他。

 

“那么……”Bucky说。

 

“别想。你就跟这儿了（哪也甭去）。”

 

一个鬼魅的笑容浮现在Bucky脸上，这个比喻真贴切。“跟以前一样，哈？”

 

“跟以前一样。”Steve赞同，然后顿了一下。Bucky提的问题很简洁，他以为Bucky会用更多修辞呢。“跟我说说你什么意思。那个不能见你的事。”

 

“你不……”Bucky呼了口气，像个冰棍儿似的简短又干巴巴地说：“就是想见见你。你看起来很好，Steve。真TM的好。”

 

“你也是。”Steve是真心说这话的。Bucky很瘦削，脸色苍白，动起来的样子就像空气都随时会袭击他，但是他还活着，所以整个宇宙都应该欢呼。

 

Bucky开口：“我只是个鬼魂，Stevie。”这真是对他刚才没有修辞的想法打脸，不过他没动。

 

Steve又凑近了一步。他们几乎要碰上了。能感觉到互相的呼吸。

 

“就算你是鬼魂，”Steve说，“我也不怕。”

 

Bucky嗤之以鼻。“你？害怕？怕过什么吗？”

 

“我一直都怕。”Steve告诉他，跟他送的礼物说，眨着他湛蓝色的眼睛说：“每晚都怕。每天夜里，我梦见去救你，梦见回去找你，梦见我TM _找到_ 你了，之后我就醒了。我不知道自己是怎么撑到天亮的。我以前总跟你说我什么都不怕，可是我一直都TM害怕会失去你，怕极了。我爱你，你还活着的时候我没说出来。现在我对你说，我爱你，我爱你。”

 

Bucky又微微笑了一下，要跑，不过没那么真心想跑了。“证实了我刚才说的你什么都不怕的那句话。”

 

“害怕你会离开。”Steve说。“Bucky，求你了。”他伸出一只手，然后停在半空，动作做出来时才突然想起来也许伸手拉他有点太过了。

 

Bucky看着那只手。“Stevie……”

 

“你不非得也爱我。”语气绝望，磕磕巴巴地恳求着。“可是……我以为你……留下，就一分钟，就……让我跟着你。”

 

“那以前是我的活儿。”Bucky还在盯着Steve的手。“跟着你。你刚才说你爱我。”

 

“是啊，Buck。我爱。我……你想让我道歉吗，我说的那句话？”他不能为自己的感受道歉。“对不起。”

 

“我很多事不记得了。”Bucky看了自己的破烂靴子一眼，又抬头看Steve的手，再看看天空。纷乱的雨滴终于落下来。让人舒服的水汽落在Bucky睫毛上，他的胡茬上，溅在他头发上。“我记得你喜欢画画。”

 

“你总是那么了解我。”Steve低语，“你认识我。”

 

Bucky吸了口气，又呼出来，抬头跟他面对面。“你不认识我。不再认识了。”

 

“我认识。”

 

“Stevie……”发火了……不过是那种宠溺的发火，像是冰川融化，水流汇进长久干涸的溪水里。“Steve，很多年来我都是战俘，我被洗脑过，被当成刺客使用，我的噩梦能让其他人的噩梦吓得尖叫，我少了条胳膊，我有个Stark科技的假肢因为我自愿测试这个试验品，干嘛不呢！而且严格来说我被官方宣布死亡了，非官方地对TM一堆叛国行动负责，不过那些TM钻了我精神有问题这个空子。他们没告诉你我还活着，是因为真的有 _充分的_ 理由。去年在Phil Coulson的小队把我从俄罗斯救出来的时候，我基本已经完蛋了。你不会想要我的。你不会想见到我的。”

 

“你给我带了一个本子。”这是不容置疑，自己就可以证明一切的简单事实。纸张，证据。不，他不害怕，无论Bucky扔过来多少理由。他俩都明白为什么Bucky要这样做，他俩都知道Steve的唯一回答是什么。

 

“我……不可能不来见你。哪怕就一次。我从神盾在纽约的监管所里溜出来，到了这。他们很可能现在派了一个行动小队在路上了。我可是绝对危险的。”

 

“我爱你。”

 

“滚你的，还有你那个鲁莽的小心脏。”Bucky说。“我也爱你，一直都爱。”说着，握住了Steve的手。

 

“嗯，”Steve说。他俩手指交缠。感觉跟Steve记忆里的不一样，因为长久的失散，还带着遮住金属手臂的手套，可还是很般配。一切没白费。“暗杀刺客？”

 

“嗯，”Bucky回敬道。“秘密特工？”

 

“嗨，你觉得要是我们宣布你又活了，”Steve没管Bucky是怎么知道他这次的高度机密任务的，而是提了个建议，“我们能结婚吗？”

 

“我的记忆时好时坏。”Bucky说：“而且我可不太会被人感动。”

 

“我这就剩让人郁闷的份儿了。”Steve反驳道。“这个世界总需要被拯救， _永远也不会有头儿_ 。可你握住了我的手。你没拒绝。嫁给我吧。”

 

Bucky笑起来，半无奈地耸耸肩。天上的雨飘洒下来，像欢快的小鸟沾湿他们的头发，肩膀，和停车场里的水泥地。Bucky握住Steve的手，说道：“上帝，Stevie，这太疯狂了，你疯了，我也疯了。好吧，当然同意，去TM的，我同意。”

 

 

FIN


End file.
